The Mysterys Of Elmore
by TBOG21
Summary: When Carrie finds a strange book in the school library, resorts to our favorite blue cat to resolve some loose ends. (GumballxCarrie)
1. The Book Part 1

The Mystery Of The Of Elmore.

(Gumball POV)

I looked out the window of the classroom, I was somewhat annoyed, as my best friend, Darwin did not come to school due to illness, suddenly, I fell on my head a crumpled paper.

I had the following message:  
I need help from someone who can handle a situation like that, I can not say it unless you commit to help, then find me in the gym after class. (I had no signature)

Of course, I thought it was something simple, something that caught my attention is that the sender had not, I said nothing, looked around, but nobody was looking at me waiting for reply.

After class, I ran to the gym, to open the door no one was there.

"Great, must be another joke!" I said, annoyed.

I was about to leave when out of nowhere appeared Carrie, I screamed with fright, Carrie just laughed.

"Do not you read the note?" Carrie said, laughing.  
"Well, yeah, but... I could never have imagined that you sent me..." I said something missed.  
"It's not important!" Carrie said.  
"What is important is your answer..." Carrie whispered more serious, as usual.  
"Well, sure, I guess..."  
"Well, remember not to tell anyone, understand?"  
"Of course," I said a little scared.  
"Okay, come over here." Carrie said pointing to a door of the gym.  
"Wait, did not you say we were going to talk in the gym?"  
"Yes, but it was only to see if you entered or not."  
"Well, if you say so."

The door leading to the hallway at school, Carrie headed to another door leading to the rear of the school, which had only a dump, Carrie sat in front of the dumpster and beckoned me I also sit down.

"What is this?" asked.  
"Close your eyes..." Carrie said in a voice somewhat strange.  
"Hehe... What?"  
"Just do it."  
"O-Okay..."

I closed my eyes. I panicked. I thought I was going to get a kiss. It was something quite different. Carrie hit me in the face.

"Serves you right for distrust!" Carrie yelled in a whisper.  
"Wait What?" I said confused.  
"You could see the desperation in your face ..." she growled. "Despair? About what?" I said something annoying.  
"Okay, you as if you did not understand!"  
"What do you mean, Carrie?" more puzzled asked.  
"Wait ..." said, lowering his voice, "Do not expect something like a hug, or a kiss?"  
"Obviously not!" I said desperately.

After that awkward moment, Carrie blushed.

"That's all?" I said breaking the silence.  
"Yes ..."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow" I whispered pulling away.

"No, wait!" Carrie yelled giving me around.  
"What about?" I tried to calm her.  
"Ugh ..."  
"Carrie?"  
"Okay! Okay!"

Carrie went through the trash, after about 5 minutes, she returned with a book that said "Elmore" embedded in silver.

"I found this book in the school library." she said in a normal voice.  
"And the book says?" asked more interested.  
"Read and check it." Carrie said, showing me the first sheet.

I read the following: "For 13 years, Elmore City is inhabited by common creatures, cats, dogs, birds, humans (the last word underlined), etc.

"Six years ago I started studying some ancient secrets of this city, since I went on a school trip to the Forest of Doom, I have been noticing strange happenings in my town, I can not believe not having seen them before! For anyone who finds this book not reveal the name of its former owner which is: (some torn sheet). "

Carrie looked stunned, could not believe it, the most beautiful city for me, it was actually the lair of strange and exotic creatures.

"Er ..." I stammered.  
"Yeah, I know, obviously not gonna believe it, unless, of having evidence, right?" Carrie said disappointed.  
"Not exactly." I quite cheerful.  
"Eh?"  
"I see your point, you want to test these theories, for this not to be forgotten."  
"Surely you do not think is common for me."  
"Of course! I also begin to think that this place and needed some mystery!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means: I'm in!"  
"Well! Never thought it was so easy to convince!"  
"No problem, Carrie!"  
"Well, I happy that you will like this!"  
"Yeah, about that, I can tell Darwin and Anais?"  
"But." since then Carrie sounded disappointed, "Why?"  
"Well, Darwin's my best friend, and Anais, left over not having a second brain in this group!"  
"You're calling genius?" Carrie said giggling, not very common.  
"No, my head is as empty as that of Darwin, I'm calling you, Miss Ghost"  
"Do not call me" Miss Ghost "feels weird." Carrie said blushing.


	2. Spend The Night

(Gumball POV)

After this, Carrie told me to see you tomorrow at home, I left school and saw Darwin and Anais.

"What happened?" Anais screamed, "I been waiting!"  
"Sorry. Was busy."  
"Okay, that's understandable, were sure to Penny!" Darwin said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did not you see her?"  
"Eh?"

I Did not really understand the point, I think it was which Penny was still in school for some reason, I was important at the time, on the way home I told all my brothers, we discuss a few moments on that book, Anais said: "You should find this book on the Internet, right?", "Good idea, sister".

Okay, all we found were images of our city, that should suffice until I see Carrie in tomorrow.

(Carrie POV)

I can not believe he agreed to help me, well, it's the least I could expect from a guy like Gumball.

I'm happy.

I do not know why I'm happy, but I am.

I was concerned to find this book in the school library, but now, its existence allows me to spend more time with Gumball, I'm glad I found it.

I've been reading, several things have been usual in life, others surprised me, others scare me and others make me feel strange.

Hopefully, rarely, tomorrow is a good day. 


	3. The Vision

(Gumball Pov)

Not true! Tell me it's not true! Say it! It's the weirdest thing happened to me! Beat the reason why I did not die by falling from that cliff.

I dreamed I was in a long corridor, I saw some not so, I walked quite a while. And what I saw completely traumatized me, I saw a table that appeared: I, Carrie, and a blue-haired ghost in a dress, or suit, orange and black.

Carrie and I were adults! Well, I deduced that since leaving our names down with another that read: "Marmalade".

After reading the third name, I heard "1852" in my head, then woke it without understanding anything. Darwin awakened by my scream.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I said.  
"Why did you scream?" I asked very seriously.  
"Who are you talking?" I asked trying to confuse.  
"Do not confuse me, yelled for something, Did you have a vision?" Darwin asked more seriously.  
"... How do you know?" I asked him to confess.  
"I also had a vision, friend, everything was black and suddenly something happened in my head saying," 1852 ", do not know what it means." Darwin said.

I thought a moment, in that the phone rang. I got to answer, was Carrie.

"Gumball?"  
"Hi Carrie"  
"Finally answered"

"Anyway, what's up?"  
"Nothing, I wanted to know if you were okay"  
"Why would not I be?"  
"Well, I had a vision."  
"I guess, you were in a hallway without end, a table saw, was me and you as an adult and a small ghost called Marmalade, right?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I've had the same vision"  
"What you think it means?"  
"I do not know, why do not we talk in the park alone?"  
"Y-You ... mean ... to a ... d-date?"  
"If you see him well, of course"

After that, before Carrie cut, I heard a scream of a girl, I can not believe that came from Carrie.

(Carrie Pov)

Gumball what I dreamed, that curious. I do not really care, what I care about is what I'll get for my appointment with Gumball, I'm ashamed, when Gumball said yes, I cried, thank God, colge before doing so, will I be heard?


	4. (Note)

for those who read the story, I beg you to forgive me for the bad English, it is the fault of Google Translator, you see, I do not speak English, that explains it.


	5. The Beginning Of A Nightmare

(Gumball Pov)

I went upstairs, I headed to my room and saw Darwin.

"Where are you going so fast?" I asked as I passed by him at full speed.  
"Um ... I'll go to the park for a walk ..." I said looking for my clothes (Since I was in my pajamas)  
"I can go with you?" Darwin said approaching.  
"No!" I screamed, he looked at me puzzled, "I mean ... I just ... wanted to walk alone ..." I said quieter.  
"Um ... Ok?" He told me backwards.

My dad went back to the laundry, that was the reason why I did not find, I had to use a penthouse clothing, it was the only clean without use of the house, was a formal suit, those who are for dancing and that sort of things. There I found something very "right" to see Carrie, but it was the only thing I had.

I must admit, I looked pretty smart, was a black suit with red bow tie, gray trousers with, not unlike mine.

I left home.

I headed to the park when something unexpected happened: Penny came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach.

"What the fu-!?" just said, after that, I was beaten by Penny and knocked.

(Carrie Pov)

"Gumball!" shouted desperately.

Okay, I'm exaggerating, as I will be "desperate" if just arrived (literally, I just teleport to get fast enough, of course I was counting down the time I lost my dress putting me), could not be desperate ...

He had two hours waiting, Gumball would have repented? did not want to think of something.

When I pass the third time I got fed, I went to the house of the Watterson to "talk" with Gumball, was disgusted!

"Now, you will see them with me!" I muttered through clenched teeth.

Just opened the door, saw Mrs. Nicole scared.

"Carrie! Inside!" she said almost ordering me, I obeyed.

After hearing the story of Nicole did not know how to act...


	6. He Returned

(Gumball Pov)

What I was from the last time? Oh, yes! Okay, I remembered!

As I said, Penny hit me and I fainted, I woke in the dark, I was tied up to a chair and had a single light bulb in the room, cave, mansion, whatever ... I saw the silhouette of Penny.

"Penny? Are you?" I asked.  
"Who do you mean?" She asked with a hoarse voice.  
"Do not you recognize me, Penny? Gumball, your boyfriend!" I said something scared (well, more than I was).  
"I'm not that piece of peanut, blind damned moron!" She replied.  
"Wait, I remember that voice ... Oh no!" I cried watching Penny's face lit up with a small green candle, I saw, I did not think twice before screaming.  
"Did you miss me?" said he.  
"No way ... But ... how?" I said still supporting his horrible voice.  
"I know, I am also surprised, I can not believe you just released from prison that horrible mental '  
"What do you want?"  
"Before trying to help, now I see that we are rivals, so I will destroy you."  
"No wait!" I could not finish speaking, and I tied a handkerchief to my mouth with something weird that made me sleep.

I'll get you for this, Jealousy.


	7. Mental Colesseum

(Carrie Pov)

Ugh ... I hate to tell about my suffering to strangers.

Well, here I go, you better understand the suffering it causes me that ... "news".

My soul had been frozen by the horrible surprise.

"What ... is ... happening?"  
"Gumball ..." Darwin said in a voice too dim.  
"Gumball ... what happened?" I said, more scared than I was.  
"He ..." Anais said about to mourn.  
"... He's been kidnapped!" said his mother crying.  
"Kidnapped!?" I screamed so hard, maybe I would have heard the neighbors.  
"I can not believe that the last minute of my stay with him I had just screwed up ..." Anais said while shedding tears.

I was upset by what he had heard, but Anais cried for his older brother like me to remember that moment, my tears were about to spill when decided I yelled: "Mrs. Watterson! I'll get back Gumball to Watterson's house, or stop calling me Carrie, the ghost! "

"Seriously you do that ...?" Darwin asked, wiping away tears.  
"Of course!" said the happiest I could be.

Reminding Gumball, my mood completely disappeared, how to find Gumball after being kidnapped? He preferred not to think about that.

(Gumball Pov)

I woke up in the middle of a red soil, a kind of stands around, looked like a stadium, something that caught my attention was that the public were my cats like different colors.

"Hello everyone!" a speaker said breaking my ears, it was obvious to do that, because who said it was jealousy.

"Today, in the stadium, honorable people, we have the honor to present to Gumball Watterson the owner of this place and your world!" said the speaker, did not understand it at all: "Owner of this place and your world?" it is difficult to understand.

"And the other side of the stadium, we have to Happiness!" said the speaker, then appeared pale green smoke, when the smoke spread a cat appeared in the same clothes that I, just like me, only dark green, unlike Jealousy.

"Okay, what could happen is that I passed out in the square and I'm sleeping, that would be a reasonable explanation as Anais" I said looking around.

"Oh, well, I should listen to those rumors about you Gumball ..." Jealous said, came out of nowhere and looked at me defiantly.

"What are you talking about?" daring said.

"I had to take into account what an idiot you are to reason things out, you see ..." Jealous said coming into my head, my eyes turned green, but still had control over my body.


	8. It Clarifies A Little

(Gumball Pov)

I saw it all, Jealousy gripped Penny, argued with her, kidnapped me, he poisoned me, and he came into my mind.

After that everything went black, all I could see was a bright green dot.

"Jealousy... How could you!?" I shouted angrily.  
"I hope I was clear that I not possessed her, she called me..." he said laughing.  
"What do you mean?" I said a little confused, but still annoying.  
"She let me use her body, as long as destroy your ghost friend" he said.  
"...C-Carrie?" I stammered.  
"Yes, apparently you're not so dumb after all" he said with a horrible smile on his face.  
"Penny would not do that!... Or yes?" I said more scared.  
"You know what my name means?"

"You know?"  
"Penny... is... jealous of Carrie?"  
"Is not it obvious?"  
"Ugh... I think I should stop thinking about these problems, on the other hand, what was I doing in that arena?"  
"At first, isn't a coliseum, is your mind, your emotions transformed him into a coliseum for the insite I do it, Secondly, you still there, only this is the deepest part of your mind, your head is apparently quite empty, it does not matter now, what happens now is that you'll have to fight your emotions out of your mind..."

Jealousy look at me so intimidating, disappeared and all the "Coliseum" appeared suddenly.

"What... was... that?" I said trying to breathe.  
"And as I said...!" kept talking on the loudspeaker, "Happiness will face to death with Gumball Watterson!" strong said.  
"I'm ready!" said, "Happiness", or at least so I think it was called.  
"Man, I hate my life..." I said by assuming what I had to do.

Happiness seemed very happy, but even with that huge smile, try to attack me, and unwittingly gave him a kick, it was just self-defense, would not hurt him.

About fifteen minutes later, Happiness was tired of trying to attack me, he did not have very good aim to say, if something Tina taught me, is to run for your life when warranted.

Happiness was about to faint when Jealousy shipping to other cats, which were: Fury, Sarcasm, Fear, Grief and Love

Just at the moment I was going to get a beating when a white hand entered from the top and I get, but not before all these emotions were caught my ear and leave the real world to me.

Great... Or not?


	9. Emotions Fugitives

(Carrie Pov)

Gumball was easy to find, he was at the home of Penny, but do not understand because the house was abandoned, thinking of Gumball, I think of a blue cat, a fish orange, a pink bunny and a moose with his inevitable suit peanut, the girl who most hate and envy in this damn world.

Anyway, I met Gumball in Penny's room, around had notes written in blood, a Gumdoll, very similar to mine, which embarrassed me, and it was written on the walls "Gumball" with lyrics creepy.

Something that really scared me was the sight of Gumball tied to a chair with a skin tone somber, his eyes bloodshot, was about to mourn when I thought:

"You can not be dead, not now." and I remembered that being a ghost, had the ability to enter the body and mind of the people.

And I did, among Gumball's mind, only had energy to get only part of my body on his head, I chose my hands, and I was surprised to get Gumball head to him with some of his emotions, something I do not understand how he could spend.

(Gumball Pov)

Who rescued me? Who will care about me enough to rescue me? Carrie! Who else? Why her? The answer is simple. She is the only one who cares about me for some days.

The bad news was that Carrie also release some of my emotions.

When I came out of my mind, I saw those emotions and I felt very bored and tired and not remember anything else.

(Carrie Pov)

All those emotions came out through the window, Gumball did not bother to look at them escape, stayed there about two minutes.

"What are you waiting for!? Let them! They are escaping!" I said annoyed, he did not looked at me.  
"So?" said in a dull voice.  
"Gumball? What's the matter? What do you feel? Lights something different," said puzzled.  
"I feel nothing"  
"Come on, you did not lose more than eight emotions, you can not stay like this," I said more puzzled.  
"As you say, Marrie"  
"It's Carrie!"  
"Whatever," he said indifferently.


	10. Penny vs Carrie pt 1

(Carrie Pov)

Leaving the house I saw Penny.

"Penny?"  
"Carrie? What are you doing in my house?"

I did not answer.

"And why are you with Gumball?"  
"I ..."  
"Hi, Penny" Gumball said listless.  
"Hello, Gumball!"  
"Sorry, Chris, but I can not tell you!" I said, feeling a bit strange (just a little).  
"Why not?" said something annoying, apparently, what I said upset her.  
"Because ..." I stopped to see that from the street, one of the thrills of Gumball jumping like an idiot.  
"It is only because Barrie should do something important now ..." Gumball supplemented.  
"It's Carrie, Gumball!" I shouted.  
"Whatever ..."

Penny entered his home, shortly after screaming out my name.

"Carrie!" she cried.  
"Eh?"  
"How could you, damn heartless!?" she cried shaking.  
"Calm down a bit, and tell me what's wrong with you" I said.  
"What's wrong with me!? My room is full of blood on the walls!" said more made uncomfortable.  
"Let me talk!" I cried, she letting go.  
"It was there when I arrived!" I said.  
"Yeah, right! And why should I believe you?" she said annoyed.  
"Em ..."  
"Yes, that's what I thought!" she cried.

She pulled me from my hair.

"Listen, Carrie! You know very well what you and I are rivals since that trip to The Forest Of Doom!"

(Spoiler Alert! Explanation of this in next fanfic!)

"I know, Penny ..."  
"So, I'm not your lies, you better tell me the truth or ..."  
"Or what?"  
"You dare to challenge me yet?"  
"Well ..."  
"Look, I'll believe you this time, I have things to do, your Gumball you to handle, understand?"  
"That was doing before you arrive!"


End file.
